In The Cards, Part 2
In The Cards, Part 2 is the second part of the In The Cards storyline, and the 10th overall Side Stories episode. It aired on April 16, 2012. Synopsis The Tarot Card Killer has set his sights on Claire Hart! Natara and Mal must rush to her rescue... But will they get there in time? Plot It is February 2010 in Port-au Prince, Haiti. Abe Resner is working as a relief worker after the Haiti earthquakes. He complains of a holdup, saying that the trench has to be filled by the end of the day. The excavator operator points to an elderly man standing in the way of the trench. Resner tells him to move but the man refuses, saying that that the trench isn't a trench, but a mass grave. Resner tells him that the city morgues are all full so they have no other place to put the remains of the earthquake victims they had found in the rubbish. The man turns out to be a local voodoo priest named Maxime Fournier. He believes that the bodies should be given a proper burial to prevent the peoples' souls from escaping. Resner says that he has heard of Fournier and that he still has to keep him away from the trench for public safety issues. Resner goes up to Fournier and pulls him away from the site, telling him to never come back again. He shoves Fournier, making him fall onto his knees. Fournier says only the Iwa spirits know what is to come and says that the spirits speak through him. He stands up, walks towards Resner, and curses him, saying that he will see three signs before "Baron Samedi" or death comes for Resner: #The Saint of the Travelers will Burn... #The Monster of the Deep will Rise... #And the World will Shatter to Splinters! He then says that it is the destiny the Iwa has planned for Resner. Resner refuses to believe in any of the priest's mumbo jumbo and continues to work. Fournier approaches Resner again and says a man's character is fate and that Resner's has been sealed. He grips Resner's forehead and Resner jumps back in panic, falling into the trench. He gets up out of the trench and looks around. The priest is nowhere to be seen. It is present day down at the SFPD crime lab where Williams, Fallon, and Hart sit in front of a table full of evidence collected from the three killings. Kalaba stands near it and starts going over the three victims and their cause of death. Dean Walters was drowned at a Santa Cruz amusement park, Lisa Firth was shot and hung by her ankle in her parlor, and Edward Blake was flung out of the ninth floor of a television studio. Tarot cards were left at all three murder scenes, probably left by the killer himself. Kalaba tells them that evidence from the Dean Walters case has been sent from the SCPD to the SFPD and shows them a severely water-damaged tarot card on his slideshow, "The Moon". Hart goes over to the evidence table and picks up the bag containing the tarot card. She says that the card was left behind "almost tauntingly". Williams says most serial killers leave items behind as a signature to boast of their work. A closer look at the card shows two dogs howling at the moon, standing over a lobster crawling out of the pool of water. Williams suspects that the card was chosen to reflect the way the victim was killed. Walters was found partially in water and the lobster in the card is partially in water as well. Kalaba agrees with Williams's statement and goes to the next slide in his slideshow. The slide shows the card "The Hanged Man" with an illustration of a man hanging from his ankle from a tree. He says that Lisa Firth was found deceased the same way. Kalaba finally moves on to his next slide, showing "The Tower" card, which shows a man and woman falling from a crumbling stone building. Edward Blake was thrown from a building. Fallon raises the question of how the killer managed to sneak the card onto the stage of Blake's show. Williams suspects that the killer was probably watching in the audience that same morning. Hart senses the same energy from all three of the tarot cards and strongly believes that all three murders are connected. Williams asks Kalaba if he has tried tracking down the killer's finances. He must have bought tickets to the amusement park and show. This is where Data analyst Amy Chen comes in. Chen puts another image onto the projector and hands a file to Williams. She says their only match is Abe Resner, a resident of Daly City. She then goes to the next slide of the slideshow and shows a DMV photo of a dark-hared, bearded man. Fallon instantly recognizes the man as Resner, saying that he caught a glimpse of him while chasing him out of the television studio. Williams looks through the file, which contains Resner's information, and thanks Chen. Chen goes back to her desk. Fallon suggests that Hart goes home to rest and leaves the case to him and Williams. Hart agrees. Fallon and Williams decide to go visit Resner's house. Fallon knocks on the door but there is no answer. Good thing they have a search warrant. The two agree to go through each door of the house, the front and the back. Williams is about to enter when she hears a crash inside. She bursts in to see Fallon and a broken vase on the floor. They head upstairs to search and find nothing. Williams notices a cord and pulls on it, pulling out a hidden staircase. They ascend the staircase and find notes and photos of psychics and fortunetellers from the area. On the wall is the "VIP section", covered with pictures of the three previous tarot card killer victims and a picture of Claire Hart. Hart is his next target. Hart is at home in her office when her phone rings. She answers the phone and hears Agent Williams telling her she must leave her house right now and go to the police station. As she turns to open the door to leave, Resner is already there, blocking her path. A pistol is in his hand. He tells her to have a seat and she sits down. He then asks Hart if she is a fraud and wants to test her abilities by using the deck of tarot cards. Williams and Fallon have arrived at Hart's house. They decide to split up and sneak in. Williams enters and goes through a hallway, hearing voices around the corner. She peeks in to see Hart and Resner sitting at a table. Resner tells Hart of his "game" and Hart refuses to play his game, telling him that he is using the tarot cards wrong. Resner says he will have to show everyone that she is a fraud and raises the gun at Hart. Williams jumps out from her hiding spot, aiming a gun at Resner and telling him not to shoot. He aims the gun at Williams and pulls Hart from her seat, holding her hostage. He tells Williams if she doesn't put away her weapon, he will kill Hart. She kicks her weapon aside and tells Resner that Hart isn't the psychic-- she ''is. Fallon is still hiding in the woods behind Hart's home, unable to enter through the nonexistent backdoor. He looks in a window to see Resner putting a gun to Hart's head and Williams surrendering her gun. Williams hopes to keep Resner distracted and off guard so she could save Hart. Resner wants her to prove that she is psychic and tells her to use the tarot cards. She refuses and instead does a criminal profile on him. She tells him that he has been treated horribly by a parent in the past and that she senses great fear of death inside him. He is surprised that she was able to figure him out and wants one more thing from Williams before letting Hart go; he wants her to tell him how he can change his fate. Resner tells her that a man (Maxime Fournier) once told him he would die after seeing three specific signs, and he has seen only two. The first (The Saint of the Travelers will Burn...) was seen during a fire while he was at a resort. The second (The Monster of the Deep will Rise...) was seen some weeks ago with the Kraken incident. Resner slams his fist in anger and a wooden globe falls onto the floor, breaking. (And the World will Shatter to Splinters!) Resner notices this and lunges forward to press the gun to Williams's throat. Williams tells Resner the truth, saying that she didn't "read" him, she profiled him. She tells him that there is no such thing as fate. Hart looks at the floor at the brochure Resner dropped and tells him that ''a man's character is his fate. Resner is bewildered at how Hart knew what Fournier had told him. Resner grabs Hart by the collar and Williams tackles him. His gun flies out of his hand and a gunshot and glass shattering is heard. Fallon comes in through the broken window and Williams punches Resner in the face. Resner is then handcuffed. Williams and Fallon watch as Resner is escorted into the back of a squad car. He is surprised and happy that he hasn't died yet, proving the voodoo priest wrong. The two see Hart saying something to an officer and walks over to them. She tells them that she believes she was meant to meet the two. Williams tells Hart that the quote she used by the Greek philosopher Heraclius was brilliant. Hart tells Williams that she has never heard of him. She waves goodbye to Williams and goes to talk to the police officer again. Williams is still unconvinced that Hart' has "psychic abilities". Bonus Scene Captain Maria Yeong arrives at the crime scene and wishes that she would close a case dealing with a normal person for once. She sees Claire Hart and Kai Kalaba, talking. Kalaba asks Hart of his fate and if he still has hope. She says yes and Kalaba hugs Hart, thanking her for telling him his "fortune". He turns to Captain Yeong and tells her that he is starting to change, all thanks to Hart. He also tells her that Hart told him to cut back on caffeine. He takes out an energy drink from his pocket and throws it away from him. Yeong tells Kalaba to clean that up and he does so. Yeong approaches Hart and apologizes to her about Kalaba. Hart says she owes everything to Fallon and Williams. Hart tells Yeong to remember that sometimes things happen for the good and leaves. Category:Episode